


SinBin Request: Good Girl

by Lady_Astro_Ovess



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: Collar, Cumshot, F/M, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Astro_Ovess/pseuds/Lady_Astro_Ovess
Summary: ...okay so Clan Leaders can have fun
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Nika Ovess, Paz Vizla/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	SinBin Request: Good Girl




End file.
